Counting Sheep
by Hanz the Bunny
Summary: Tara is ready to pay Bobby back with all the strength she has. Bobby's more than ready to fight fire with fire. With the help from their friends it will turn out to be more than Bobby had bargained for. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Wake up Call

**_Disclaimer: _I do not, have never, will never ever own anyone or anything in this story! (did i cover everything?)**

_**Chapter 1: Wake up Call**_

Tara groaned when the phone on her bedside table rang. Squinting against the light from her alarm clock she read the time: 3:52 a.m. She dropped her head back into the pillow, instead of turning on the light she felt around for the ringing phone. When her hand finally got a grasp on it Tara picked it up and held it to her ear. "Hello?" She grumbled into the mouth piece.

"I can't sleep."

"Bobby?"

"Yeah, who did you reckon it was?"

Tara sighed, "Bobby…"

"What? I can't sleep."

"So you have to make sure that everyone else can't sleep either? That hardly seems fair."

"Please, Tare, I'm begging you. What do I need to do to get some sleep? You're smart, I'm sure you can think of something."

"Count sheep." Tara said bluntly and hung up the phone. She relaxed back into her bed, pulling the covers tight around her body. Just as she was about to close her eyes and drift off into a serenity filled sleep, the phone rang again. Tara grudgingly answered it. "What?"

"You were talking about fairness; at least give a man a chance here," came Bobby's casual response.

"Alright, I'll give you _one_ chance to explain yourself." Tara granted, rolling her eyes. "If it suffices, I won't drug your coffee."

"Well I couldn't stop thinking about you and your beautiful smile, Tara, so really it's your fault that I had to call you."

"Ugh, Bobby, you're not as charming as you think you are in the middle of the night."

"Oh, but I am during the day? Good to know," Bobby paused, fully enjoying imagining Tara's annoyed expression. "How about we go out for lunch? What d'ya say, sheila?"

His answer came when Tara hung up on him for the second time. "Idiot," she grumbled to herself. "If I can't fall asleep, I _will_ get you Bobby Manning."

* * *

"Aren't' we looking well rested this fine morning?" Myles sarcastically inquired as he passed Tara, sitting at her desk with her head constantly dropping forward as she struggled to stay awake.

"Take a hike." Tara snapped.

Bobby walked into the bullpen with an unmistakable bounce in his step. Myles warned him, "Stay away from Tara, I think she woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Aww, didn't get your beauty sleep?" Bobby asked sweetly.

Tara slowly lifted her head with a glare, "Bobby, if you so much as _think_ about calling me in the middle of the night again, I swear I will make you pay, and when I say make you pay, I mean I will beat you to a pulp." Tara went back to staring at her computer screen. Bobby tried to keep a straight face as he walked to his desk. Jack smirked at him and shook his head.

Sue looked at Lucy. "Did I miss something?"

"Yes," Tara answered, waving her hand to get the blondes attention, "Bobby called at nearly four in the morning to ask me out for lunch."

Sue frowned, "Why?"

"If only I knew."

Sue and Lucy walked over to his desk. "So," Lucy whispered, "how are you planning on getting him back?"

"I'm not sure," Tara said, "I have a few ideas."

"You tell, we'll judge."

"Deal. Alright, number one: drug his coffee with sleeping pills."

"One problem, if we get called to an emergency, Bobby can't exactly be asleep."

"That's what I was thinking. Okay, number two: sabotage his food."

"I like it." Lucy said with a smirk. "With what?"

Tara smiled mischievously, "I have a few ideas…"

* * *

Jack sat on the edge of Bobby's desk, who was watching the trio of women with curious eyes. Jack followed his gaze and said, "They're planning something."

"Yep."

"You have any idea what?"

"Not a clue, other than I'm the center of attention over there."

Jack raised his eyebrows knowingly and nodded. "What do you have up your sleeve?"

Bobby moved his eyes from the women to Jack and smirked. "I have a few ideas…"

**_A/N: _I hope you like it! If you do please review! It'd be my pleasure to update if i have the right motivation! Hehe:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Charlie's Angels

_**Chapter 2:**_ _**Charlie's Angels**_

Bobby approached Tara with two Styrofoam cups in hand and set one on her desk. "What's this?" Tara asked skeptically.

"Me saying sorry."

"Funny how men apologize without actually _saying_ sorry," Tara pondered.

"Look, I'm trying, Tara." Bobby insisted.

Tara smiled, "Thanks."

Lucy called Bobby over, "Hey Bobby! I need to ask you a question, it'll only take a second."

"Yep," he answered, leaving his cup on Tara's desk, too.

Tara casually looked around, Sue nodded 'yes'. She made sure that Bobby wasn't looking. Tara grinned and discretely switched the two cups of coffee, giving Bobby the one that was meant for her. _You may be smart, Bobby, but you're not smart enough._ Tara quickly went back to work on her computer as Bobby returned from Lucy.

"What was that about?" Tara asked casually.

"Who knows," Bobby took the coffee cup and returned to his desk. Tara, Sue and Lucy tried to disguise their grins. Bobby relaxed in his chair and raised the coffee cup to his mouth. The anticipation grew every millisecond that went by. Bobby opened his mouth, put the Styrofoam to his lips and he took a large gulp. Not a second had passed before he leaned forward and the sabotaged beverage flew in all directions around him, wetting his shoes, pants, shirt…Myles who was walking past.

"Great Manning, just _peachy_. Now I have to get these dry cleaned _again_." Myles dropped into his chair, inspecting the damage.

Bobby stood up and swiped the back of his hand across his mouth and looked at Tara who was desperately trying to control her laughter, as well as Lucy and Sue. Even Jack and D were failing to conceal their amusement.

"Now you know not to call a girl at 4 a.m." Tara smirked.

"You will pay, Tara, I'm the master at pranks."

"Well Manning," Tara stood up and bravely walked up to Bobby. "You have met your match." She turned on her heal, walking towards the door with her chin high in the air. Sue and Lucy stood up – Levi too – and followed Tara in the same fashion.

Jack shook his head, "They're like 'Charlie's Angels'."

"Did I hear someone say my name?" Charlie, an old friend of Sue's came in.

"Hey, Charlie!" Bobby exclaimed.

"How's it going?" Jack shook the elder's hand.

"You tell me," Charlie frowned.

"Oh, those three? They just crushed Bobby's ego, and I'm guessing they're feeling rather proud about it."

Charlie looked at Bobby. "I cans see that."

"Yeah," Bobby grumbled. A moment later a light went inside his head as his posture straightened. "Hey Charlie, you're a mechanic…how would you like to help win the war against the ego destroying villains?"

Charlie held up his hands, "I don't want to get too involved but…if I can offer my expertise, I'll be glad to give you a few pointers." He offered.

Myles groaned, "Am I the only one that realizes your efforts are futile against those three?" He jerked his head towards the exit.

"Hey! Whose side are you on, mate?" Bobby condemned.

Myles rolled his eyes, "I don't _choose_ sides. I merely enjoy watching everyone else suffer and eat sabotaged food then throw up."

Bobby, Jack and Charlie just stared at him for a while. Jack blinked and shook his head. "Anyways," he said slowly, he turned to Bobby, "you got a plan?"

Bobby grinned mischievously. "There is no way this will backfire, but, Charlie, I may need that expertise of yours for this one.

* * *

"You better hope that Tara really meant it when she said that she would be home late," Jack said.

Bobby bit his bottom lip as he moved the lock pick around. There was a click, "Got it." He opened the door, slipping the tool in his pocket, not noticing the paper that fell out of his pocket.

"Let's just make this quick."

"Five minutes. Tops. The cars already finished. You put the sour milk in the carton," Bobby handed Jack a large bottle. "I'll put the spider in the tub and turn the time on her clocks ahead."

"Tara'll kill you if she finds out it was you."

"Probably, but the look on her face when she walks into work tomorrow morning will be worth it and then some."

Jack smiled mischievously, "I'll turn the volume on the stereo up before we leave."

**_A/N: _Thanks for the great reviews!**

Bobby clapped his hands together, "Let's do it."


	3. Chapter 3: Backfire

**_Disclaimer:_ is it really neccessary that i have to repeat myself? sigh i don't own anyone in this or any other story:(**

_**Chapter 3: Backfire**_

Tara walked back into the bullpen, finding everyone had arrived. "Hellooo everybody!" she said cheerfully.

Bobby and Jack glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing.

"Having a good day?" D asked with raised eyebrows.

"Good doesn't even come close!" Tara exclaimed. "Today is like the best day of the century! Okay," she prepared to tell her story, "first when I went into the washroom there was a cute little spider in the tub. It was so sad; he kept crawling up the side but then fell back to the bottom. Soo, I got a cup and brought it outside, but when I let it out I noticed a 20 dollar bill on the floor mat – don't ask me how it got there.

Bobby checked his wallet for his twenty. It was gone.

" – but that was just perfect because it turned out that my milk had gone sour. So know I went out for a breakfast that I could never usually afford instead of cereal! _And then_ when I got in my car it wouldn't start but thankfully my really cute neighbor noticed so he said I could borrow his car. And get this – his car just happens to be an apple red, _convertible,_ _viper_! Mint condish'. Plus…I get it for the _whole_ week 'cause he's going away on a business trip!" Tara took a deep breath. "And to top it all off, my clocks were an hour ahead so I got here really early, so now I had the time to finish my paperwork for the entire week! Isn't that great! I helped Mother Nature, got great breakfast, got to flirt with my neighbor – oh yeah! I almost forgot! This morning when I turned on my stereo it was blaring loud _but_ it was my favorite song and it really woke me up! Along with the four cups of coffee I've already had…does anyone else hear that buzzing?" Tara looked around, no one answered, "Wow, I'm really, _really_ awake!"

"We can see that," Myles grumbled.

"Uh, are you finished yet?" Sue asked with an expression partly of amusement and partly concern.

"Yeah, I think so." Tara nodded. "All I know is that why ever my car didn't start, I'm glad it happened today. It's like everything that went wrong happened for my benefit." Tara paused and looked at the ceiling. "Hmm…ironic." She shrugged and went back to work, oblivious of everyone's puzzled expressions. After a few minutes one by one they continued with their tasks.

Tara looked up when Bobby walked up to her. "Hey, Bobby. Want your 20 back?"

"Come again?" Bobby asked.

"Well, it was your 20 dollar bill wasn't it? Of course it was, then that means that you broke into my house and booby trapped it."

"It's not mine."

Tara smiled, knowing that she had won. "Good, because I bought really cute earrings with the change left over from my breakfast." She pulled back her hair to show Bobby the black spirals. "Aren't they cute?"

With no expression he mumbled, "Adorable."

"What's wrong Bobby?" Tara asked sweetly. With a tone that said 'I own you' she said, "Loose something?"

Bobby tried not to glare at her, "Nothing important."

With too much cheerfulness she responded, "Okay! Well, I have to go show Sue and Luce my new jewelry. See ya!" She skipped past the Australian man.

Bobby inhaled a tight breath and stiffly walked back to his desk. As if he were a robot with rusty screws he collapsed into his chair. He noticed Myles and slowly turned his head to face the smirking man. "What?" Bobby snapped.

"Do you now understand why it's so interesting to observe from sidelines?"

Bobby sighed exuberantly, "Yeah? And what's your point?"

Myles held up his hands and leaned back in his chair. "Nothing," he grinned.

As Jack approached the two men Bobby's death glower was diverted to the ecstatic woman who was proudly showing off her earrings. "She has to pay."

"Uh, Crash, I don't know if you noticed but the last time you tried to get back at Tare, well," Jack paused, "she sorta kicked your butt."

D joined them. "Hate to break it to ya, buddy, but Jack's right. You suck at this game."

"Wow, with friends like you who needs enemies?" Bobby muttered. . "Thanks anyways Myles, but I don't think I need you around anymore," he joked.

Myles just stared at him with a risen eyebrow.

"Look, we're not trying to insult you – well, Myles might be, but that's nothing new – we just don't think your ego can take much more." Jack insisted. "And we _do not_ want to see you falling backwards down that road."

Demetrius shook his head, "Not a pretty sight."

Bobby folded his hands behind his head, "Yeah? And what do you suggest I do? Roll over and fall to the knees of Tara Williams?"

"Noo, I just think you need to step it up a notch."

Bobby looked at the dark man, "What exactly, are you suggesting?"

"Hit her with a prank that is backfire proof."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "I like it already."

"How many favors do you two have that you can cash in on?"

The mystery grew in D's eyes as the curiosity erupted in Jack and Bobby's.

**_A/N: _Hope ya'll enjoyed! Review if ya did, if ya don't, i'll take it that you don't want to know what happens. (if i was psychic i wouldn't push you to review, but i'm not so ya know the drill!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Hand in Australian Hand

**_Disclaimer: _dido**

_**Chapter 4: Hand in Australian Hand**_

"So, how about that lunch that I owe you?" Bobby sat on the corner of Tara's desk.

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "You honestly think that I'm still going to go out with you after the stunt you pulled?"

Rolling his eyes, Bobby sighed, "I told ya, sheila, I did not _booby trap_ your car, house, drink – well, okay I sabotaged your coffee but that was it." Bobby held out his hands in front of him.

Tara scrunched her nose, "What was in there?"

"Mustard, ketchup, pickle juice, tomato juice and junks, caramel sauce, melted peanut butter, umm," Bobby rattled off the list of random foods, all of which were dumped into that fateful cup of coffee.

Tara looked at him in pure disgust, "You were going to give that to me?" she asked incredulously.

"Uh…yeah."

"I'm suddenly not very hungry, Bobby. Maybe another time." Tara stood up and left the bullpen. She was in the hall walking towards the elevators when she felt a strong hand grip her slender arm.

"Tara, wait," Bobby pleaded, "I understand that you're mad at me-"

Tara held up a hand to stop him, "Bobby, I'm not mad at you, giving each other gross food is just part of the game. I wouldn't be playing if I couldn't handle the consequences of being on the opposing team, alright? I was serious; all that stuff you put in that drink," she literally shuddered, "it really ruined my appetite. And when I say 'really', I mean I have no desire to eat or drink anything until someone whacks me on the head with a two by four and I loose all my memory. Okay?"

Bobby bit his bottom lip, "So you're not mad?"

Tara swatted the man's arm with the back of her hand, "Of course not! I'm a big girl, Bobby. I can take you and the guys on, no problem." She smirked, "Besides, if you haven't noticed, I've, uh, sort of been, well…kicking. Your. _Butts._" Tara's sneer grew with every word.

Bobby made a face, "So nice to know you're being a good sport about it." To his dismay the sarcasm that was evident in his voice furthered Tara's gratification.

Lucy came up behind them, "Tare, you ready for lunch?"

"Where were you planning on going?" Tara asked the dark haired women.

"The pizza place down the street."

"Yummmm." Tara drooled.

Bobby looked at her oddly, "You just said-"

"I know what I said," Tara exclaimed, "but pizza is just sooooo goooood." She moaned. With renewed energy Tara straightened and turned back to Lucy, "Let's go." Tara flashed a quick smile and walked past Bobby towards the other set of elevators across the hall, leaving him bewildered.

Bobby watched as the two women were accompanied by Sue and Levi. Tara said something, causing the women to throw their heads back and laugh s they had never done so before. With his jaw slack and frowning eyebrows risen, he realized that he was still holding his hand out, confused. Bobby loosened the muscles in his arm and his hand dropped, the other one still in his pants pocket.

Myles and Jack turned a corner, coming into view. They passed the overzealous trio of women – well, they more accurately were plastered to the walls of the hallway by the group who didn't even seem to notice the two men. As they pealed themselves from the wall and approached Bobby, they wore a look of pure bewilderment, matching Bobby to a tease. The three men all stood in the same position– one hand in their pocket, the other uselessly hanging by their side, their mouths open in perplexity – as they watched their coworkers enter an elevator. The doors closed as the women animatedly conversed in a conversation a linguist wouldn't understand.

Jack raised his hand and with a tilted head scratched the hair merely a centimeter above his ear, then resumed his former position.

With a frown Myles finally broke the silence, "There are three possibilities here, A) Britney Spears just became president of the United States, B) there's a huge gap in Health Class, or C) I really missed something."

The elevator doors glided open and D stepped out, the confused frown unmistakable. He stopped in front of the three men. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Contemplating the universal gap between and female," Myles answered.

D shook his head, "Mm-mmm, don't do that, it's hazardous to your health. Trust me." The dark man turned around and began walking to the elevators. Without so much as an attempt to turn his head he called, "You amateurs want food or not?"

Bobby, Jack and Myles instantly followed D as he held the doors open for them.

* * *

"I thought we were gonna inhale pizza drowning in grease," Tara complained with a pout. Sue and Lucy kept their arms linked around Tara's elbows, pulling her towards a 'formal wear' clothing store, the wind working against Tara's favor, practically throwing them through the glass doors.

Sue and Lucy released Tara, well, almost, they still kept a loose hold on the blonde. "Perfect weather for Mary Poppins wonnabes today." Sue lightly shook her body, enjoying the comfortable temperature the dim store offered.

Tara's lips pursed together as she crossed her arms. "This doesn't look like my pizza place."

Lucy and Sue rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Dome on Grumpy," Lucy pestered as her and Sue pushed Tara further into the building, "nobody likes a 'glum chum'."

A cheerful attendant approached them, "Can I help you with anything ladies?" she asked with a broad smile.

Tara grumbled, "Only if you sell pizza."

The lady laughed lightly, "Sorry, I'm afraid we don't."

"Don't pay any attention to her," Lucy swatted Tara's arm.

"I'm Kara. If you need anything just let me know."

Tara said, "Actually, if you can get me out of here and away from these two it would be really appreciated."

"Ahh," Kara nodded knowingly, "hostage situation?"

"Major."

Kara laughed, "if there's anything I can do to make this experience a little less traumatic let me know."

Tara opened her mouth to speak but Sue beat her to it, "Thanks, we'll keep that in mind."

Kara gave one last smile before turning back to the front counter.

"Can you _please_ let go of me?" Tara huffed.

"Only if you promise not to run away," Lucy warned.

"Fine." Tara glared at the two women. Lucy and Sue exchanged glances. Slowly their grips on Tara's arms loosened.

"Okay, where to start?" Sue asked.

"I think we should start over there," Lucy jerked her head to the direction she meant.

Tara watched them converse, slowly and quietly backing up as she did so. She bit her lip, desperate not to make a sound. When Tara thought she was far enough she spun around and dashed to the exit. The second she put her left foot in front of her right Lucy and Sue noticed.

They sped after her, quickly catching up just as Tara grasped the door handle. The friends clutched Tara's arms and dragged her back into the store. "You guys haven't even told me why I have to be here."

Lucy said, "To win the war of womankind against the idiots we call men."

"But why do I have to dress up all nice and fancy?" Tara cried.

"Bobby is going to ask you out for dinner," Sue explained, "he asked you to go out for lunch with him _twice_. Since that didn't work out…he's going to swing for the knee high pond a mile past the fence."

"All you have to do is make him think that you're ready to hang all this up and walk away," Lucy continued for Sue, "hand in Australian hand."

Tara stared at them for a while, then suddenly her head flew back, "Ohhhhhhhhh! I sooo get it now!" She grew a smile, "Well, what are we standing around here for? We have a dress to find and buy!" Tara took off, searching for the secret weapon.

Sue and Lucy rolled their eyes.

* * *

"All you have to do is make her think that you're ready to hang this up and walk away," Myles said, with an unusual twinkle in his eyes, "hand in Australian hand."

"Don't get me wrong," Bobby said, "but since when are you a soldier in the war against 'Scully and Friends'?"

"You want my help or not; besides, I understand that with your final operation you will need as much help as you can muster."

D shrugged, "He's got a point."

"So, when are you asking Tara out?" Jack questioned.

"Today. When she gets back from lunch."

"You think she'll say yes?" Myles said skeptically, crossing his arms.

"Whose side are you on?" Jack said.

"No kidding, if you're going to help you have to learn to be positive for a few days. Do you think you can handle that?" D inserted.

"I'm not being a pessimist, it's called reality." Myles argued. "But nevertheless, for the sake of your egos, I'll try to be slightly optimistic. Okay?"

"Whatever, mate," Bobby smirked when Myles rolled his eyes, "does anyone have any ideas as to why it's taking the sheilas so long?"

"No idea," D shook his head.

"Probably ranting and raving about the newest shoe fashions," Jack mumbled.

"Well, whatever's going on," Bobby checked his watch, "we should probably get back to the office."

Lucy touched Sues arm, "Have you seen Tara?"

"No, I can't find her anywhere," Sue frowned. "I knew she hated dressing up but isn't this a little crazy, even for Tare?"

"Yes it is. You think maybe it has anything to do with the fact that it's for a date with Bobby?"

"Probably the only reason she's hiding from us." Sue put her fists on her hips. "We have to find her."

"I know." Lucy's eyes lit up, "But, uh, do you know her dress size?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then we don't even need her here."

"That's right," Sue grinned. "Let's just find a dress and then we can leave. If Tara doesn't want to show herself then she can walk back the office."

"I already found a few that I think would kook adorable on her, no doubt."

"Great. Show me."

* * *

Tara stuck her head out of change room. She looked around; Lucy and Sue were nowhere in sight. She tiptoed out and hoped to the closest rack of clothes, hiding behind it. Tara assessed her surroundings again, she was still safe. She ran to the next rack but stopped abruptly. Tara heard Sue and Lucy's dynamic voices. _Are they trying to find a dress for me? Without me? _Tara vigorously shook her head, as if clearing cobwebs. She continued her way to the large doors.

She grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open, wincing when the elegant ring sounded throughout the store. Tara dashed into the windy outdoors. She jogged down the sidewalk until she was sure that Lucy and Sue weren't going to follow her. In a few minutes of speed walking Tara reentered the bullpen, where she was greeted by an interesting site before her.

"Who and what are these for?" Tara asked, cautiously stepping towards the bouquet of flowers as if they would suddenly morph into a deadly weapon.

"Those," Bobby said, striding to Tara, "are to you, from yours truly. My way of formally asking you out to dinner, if you'd accept my invitation. I know you think that a dozen red roses isn't original enough, so I settled for a bakers dozen of purple daisies."

Tara lightly fingered the daisy petals, then bent to smell them. Closing her eyes she inhaled through her nose, enjoying the fresh scent they offered ever so elegantly. Straightening, Tara looked at Bobby suspiciously. "_Just _to dinner? You? Special Agent Bobby Manning with the FBI, are asking me out for a simple dinner? No strings attached?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Well, not there is _one_ catch."

Tara raised her eyebrows, "And that would be…"

Bobby's smirked instantly grew into a broad smile.

**_A/N: _I would like to really really thank 'Kate' and 'jesus chick' for their reviews, you gals have been the most faithful reviewers I've had and that means so much to me. Thank you so very very much! Luv ya gals!**


	5. Chapter 5: Pep Talks

**_Disclaimer: _i don't own anyone although i really really wish i did, sob...daydream...sob summore**

_**Chapter 5: Pep Talks** _

"You have to wear a dress." Bobby said with an arrogant grin.

Tara groaned, "A dress? You're killing me here, Bobby." Her head dropped back and she let out an exasperated sigh. "_Fine_. I'll wear a dress for _one _night. That's it. You're just lucky you thought of something original unlike most guys these days. A dozen red roses is getting a little old." Tara grumbled.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 6:30, that alright?"

"Yeah," Tara smiled, surprise to find that it was sincere, "I'll be ready and waiting."

Still smiling Bobby lightly knocked on the corner of Tara's desk and walked across the room back to his computer.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Tara asked herself, standing in front of the full length mirror. The off-the-shoulder, tea-length, cinnamon in color dress hugged her curves in all the right places, gracefully flaring just inches past her knees. Tulle fabric in the same color was peaking out a mere two inches past and under the chiffon fabric, adding a flirty personality. "How are you supposed to remain professional tonight when it's soo clear that you're so clearly not free of feelings for Bobby?" Tara interrogated herself, "You cannot let Lucy and Sue down! No buts about it!" She groaned, "Speaking of butts…" she unwillingly began daydreaming. "No!" Tara slapped her forehead. "_Do not _even go there Tara!" Her mind drifted off, wistfully she smirked, "But you have to admit, Bobby's butt is pretty darn – NO! No no no no _no_! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! This is for the good of all womankind! Don't get personal, this is just like work, remain _pro-fess-ion-al_." She took in a deep breath. "You can do this Tare, just remember," her mind went places better left undiscovered, "Bobby's smile is soo adorable, his eyes magnificent…" Tara rolled her eyes, "Why do I keep doing this to myself? I have to _forget_ about his disarming smile and gorgeous blue eyes, and…" she smiled, "Bobby's butt – STOP!" She screamed at herself. "Okay, girl, from now on you keep those eyes of yours well above waist level, got it?" She pointed a finger at the image of her reflected in the mirror. "Breath, in…" she followed her instructions, "…out…in…out…butt…_no_…in…out." She examined herself. "Hair; check. Dress; check. Shoes; check. Brushed teeth; check. Okay, I can do this. Of course I can. I work for the FBI, this is no problem. There is nothing to worry about," Tara shook her head. "I'll be fine."

The doorbell rang. "I am so screwed." Tara inhaled and walked to the door, taking in another deep breath before she settled her hand on the doorknob. "I can do this." She turned the knob. Tara frowned as she felt panic settle in. "Stanley? What are you doing here?"

**_A/N: _Hope ya likey! review if ya did or i'll take as a 'no, i don't like it'**


	6. Chapter 6: Long Walks and Lollipops

**_Disclaimer: _Same as always**

_**Chapter 6: Long Walks and Lollipops**_

"Uh, well," Stanley stuttered, "I know that we broke up and all, but, I was hoping that, maybe I could persuade you to change your mind."

Tara stared at him blankly. "Uhh…"

He seemed to notice what she was wearing for the first time. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"Uhh…"

Bobby's car pulled up in front of the drive way and the Australian man appeared from inside the car, exotic flowers in hand. He came up the driveway and looked at Stanley.

Stanley's eyes flew from Bobby to Tara, and back again. "Oh. I didn't realize…"

Bobby offered, "How about I take a drive around the block a couple times? That okay?"

Tara looked at him, still with wide eyes, "Uhh…"

"I'll take that as a yes." He flashed a quick grin at Tara then gave a slight nod to Stanley, who was also speechless. "I'll be back in ten." Bobby walked back to his car. Seconds later he pulled away from Tara's house.

Tara force herself to meet eyes with the dark haired man again, "Stanley, uhh…"

"I'm sorry, I should've called or something."

"Look, Stanley, you're a great guy, really. But, umm, well I hate to say this but it wouldn't have made a difference whether you called or not. The truth is, that, well, we broke up because it wasn't working for us. I know we had a good thing, but, it just…I'm so sorry, Stan, I really am but-"

"It wasn't enough?"

Tara looked at him with pleading eyes, "No," she said, not even a whisper, "I'm sorry, but it wasn't. It was just too, normal. Like we were just friends." She frowned and added, "Who…kissed." She shook her head to clear her thoughts, "But I want to get butterflies in stomach when I see you, and have shivers run up my spine when I hear your voice, and get a tingly feeling that'll last on days end when you touch my skin. And when those feelings stopped coming…I knew something was wrong. I really am sorry. But I think it's time that you find a new woman to woo. And I know that she'll be a lucky lady, everyday that she's with you. There won't be a day that goes by that she won't stop to think about you and smile."

Stanley smiled friendlily, "Thank you."

"Your welcome. And I wish all the luck in the world."

Stanley gave her a quick kiss on the check and took Tara's hands in his, "I just want to let you know that I understand."

"Thank you."

Stanley nodded curtly and walked down the driveway, leaving Tara to her thoughts. She watched the car until it turned a corner and was out of sight. She slowly turned around, eyes wider than she thought humanly possible. Tara closed the door and walked into her living room, collapsing into the overstuffed couch.

_Great, now how am I supposed to survive tonight? _Tara groaned and stared out the window. "Okay, Tare, just breathe, that's it, in and out, in and out. This is just a detour, Bobby'll come back, we'll go on our date, we'll forget that Stanley was even here. It'll be like any other first date I've been on. Shoot, that means awkward silences and weird looks." She let out a whimper for what felt like the tenth time that evening. "Can this evening get any worse?" Tara said just as Bobby's car pulled up on her driveway. "Well, I suppose I'm about to find out."

* * *

Bobby's grip tightened on the steering wheel as he pulled off of the curb. "Relax, mate, everything's gonna be fine. No worries." He forced himself to breathe. "Besides, you heard first hand that Tara had no intention on getting back together with Stanley. Tara was telling Sue and Luce all about it. You got nothin' to worry about."

Bobby aimlessly drove around, all the while reassuring himself, and then reassuring his reassurances. He glanced at the flowers he had bought Tara on his way over, they were full of color, vibrant. Just like Tara, that's why he bought them.

"Okay, mate," Bobby pulled up on Tara's driveway, "this is it." He stepped out of his car, flower's in hand. Bobby rang the doorbell and seconds later the beautiful woman opened the door with an almost shy smile.

"Hi."

"Hey, Tara. We still on for tonight?" Bobby forced himself to speak with his usual cheerfulness.

"You bet," Tara smiled. "I've got everything I need."

Bobby handed her the flowers, "These are for you."

With a gentle grip Tara held the bouquet and put it to her nose, inhaling deeply. "They're beautiful."

"They reminded me of you."

Tara felt a slight tinge in her cheeks and knew that she was blushing, like it or not. "I'll put these in water," she stepped away from the door, "come on in."

Bobby gently shut the door behind, taking in his new surroundings. "You've got a nice place."

Tara stuck her head from out of the kitchen, "I try my best, nice to know it paid off." She disappeared again, Bobby was left to wander and wonder. A few minutes later Tara came out of the kitchen again, black clutch purse in hand. "I'm ready."

"Great." Bobby led her to his car and opened the passenger door for her, watching her every move. He walked around the car and got in, starting the car.

* * *

"Tare?" Bobby asked. When she continued swirling the food around in her plate he asked again, "Tara?" He touched her hand.

The blonde head jerked up, "Huh? Oh, sorry." Tara sighed. "I'm not a very good date tonight."

"Care to share?"

"I just thought that everything was clear. My life wasn't a tangled mess for once in my life and then-"

"Stanley came back." Bobby finished.

"And now everything is muddled together, and I don't know what I have to do to fix it."

"My Mum always said that long walks and huge lollipops help." Bobby suggested.

Tara smiled softly at the suggestion.

* * *

"Am I expected to finish this?" Tara asked Bobby, staring at the huge lollipop in her hand. "It's almost the size of my head."

Bobby popped another chocolate covered raisin in his mouth. "I'd be surprised if you did."

They walked down the sidewalk for a few minutes, both content with the comfortable silence that they had found. The warm weather made it the most perfect stroll either of them had experienced. Tara licked the 'Minnie Mouse' lollipop again. "Do you ever feel like no matter what you do or say it won't change how screwed up you feel inside?"

Bobby frowned, "What do mean?"

"I'm not supposed to be going out with you, especially not on a date. I'm supposed to be concocting a plan to win our little war we've got going on. And then there's the whole thing with Stanley," Tara continued. "Ugh, what is it with men that keeps them from understanding that when a girl breaks up with she has her reasons. We can't and won't just change our minds overnight?"

"I don't know, Tare," Bobby said, "men are blokes fifty percent of the time, try to be romantic 15 percent, and the other thirty five we're clueless."

Tara smirked, twirling the lollipop around in front of her, "Sounds about right."

"Hey, you were supposed to disagree with me," Bobby scowled, "reassure me that we're really better than that."

"Tough luck, Bobby. The only encouragement I'm giving you is that women aren't perfect either. We're in love a quarter of our life, conceited ten percent, confused twenty percent and _confusing_ the rest of the time. I think humans altogether are pretty messed up."

"Can't disagree with you there." Bobby chuckled. "I wonder what everyone else is gonna think when they find out that we're actually having a good time."

"I don't know but I can't wait to find out." Tara admitted with a mischievous grin.

Bobby changed the subject. "You mentioned our little war earlier."

"Yeah?"

"I was hoping that you'd agree with me if I said that I wanted to end it."

Tara licked the sweet candy and raised her head, meeting with Bobby's eyes. She shrugged, "I dunno, I sorta like beating you at something." Tara joked.

"Seriously."

"I thought you'd never ask. It's getting exhausting and I'm already showing symptoms of paranoia."

Bobby laughed, "And Jack said that I was the only paranoid one in the group." They finally made it to Tara's home and walked up the driveway.

Tara shook her head. "Nope. Jack's info must be faulty."

Stopping at the front door Bobby held out his hand. "Truce?"

Tara looked at it, "Truce," and shook it, sending tingles throughout her entire body.

Bobby held onto Tara's petite hand longer than usual. Tara swallowed a lump that had once again formed in her throat. She watched as Bobby slowly leaned in, closer to Tara's body. He stopped, giving her enough time to back away. When she didn't Bobby lightly brushed Tara's lips with his. There was a twinkle in his eyes as he pulled back and said, "G'night, sheila."

"'Night." Tara whispered as she watched Bobby walk down her driveway, the down the sidewalk.

With a brain turned to mush Tara twisted around and walked back into her house. She found the phone and dialed a number. "Hello?"

"Hey, Luce. It's Tara."

"Hi, how'd it go?"

"Bobby totally bought it that I bought it." Tara smirked, touching her lips, the ones that still prickled with excitement.

* * *

Bobby spoke into his cell phone. "Jack, mate, how's it going?"

"Good. Sooo…"

"Tara totally bought it that I bought it that she bought it." Bobby ran his thumb against his lips, they still shivered with awakening.

**_A/N: _Thanks for the reviews! please keep it up! thanx again :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Simply Confused

**_Disclaimer: _Once again i don't own anyone in this or any other story :(**

**_Chapter 7: Simply Confusing_**

"G'day mates!" Bobby exclaimed as he walked – no, _skipped _was more like it – into the bullpen.

D looked up from his paperwork. "Hello to you too. Having a good day? Or should I say, _had _a good _date_?"

Bobby smirked as he propped his feet on the edge of his desk, "You're just jealous."

"Noo, I'm just happily married."

Bobby shrugged, "On anew topic, how's our plan comin' along?"

Jack and D walked over to his desk, Myles was already in earshot, sitting at his desk across from Bobby's. "In motion," Jack answered with a mischievous grin. "It took some persuasion and plenty of phone calls, but, we made it happen."

"Our guys should be preparing for the drop at this very moment," Myles said, checking his watch.

Bobby's smile grew. "Perfect."

* * *

"It's hard to see what they're saying," Sue frowned.

Tara and Lucy kept their fingers crossed, metaphorically speaking.

"Umm," Sue stretched out her neck, "Myles said something about preparing the…drop."

"That could be about anything." Tara's shoulder's slumped.

"Tell me about it." Lucy grumbled.

"Bobby said 'perfect'," Sue continued. "D's saying 'you know, they…something…Sue reading our lips.'" The trio realized what she had just said and they instantly pulled Sue's head back into the hallway.

"We should leave. Now." Tara suggested.

Lucy nodded vigorously, "Yeah." Levi barked his agreement. "Shhh," Lucy put a finger to her lips.

They rushed to the elevators and Lucy frantically pushed the down button. But before the doors opened the four men ambled over. Bobby and Jack smugly leaned against the wall on either side of them. Demetrius and Myles stood on the open side, D with his arms crossed around his chest and Myles casually had his hands in his pockets, surrounding the women. Bobby, Jack, D and Myles all wore the same expression; cocky and arrogant.

"Ladies." Myles said with a fake politeness.

Sue, Lucy and Tara held their chins high, "Gentlemen," Lucy matched Myles' tone.

"I do believe you have some explaining to do." Bobby opposed.

The elevator doors opened and the women plus Levi stepped in. Jack and Bobby held the doors open with one hand each. "We'd love to stay and chat," Tara said sweetly, "but we've got a lunch meeting with Garrett, he's already waiting for us."

Bobby and Jack exchanged looks, then after a while let the women disappear behind the closing doors, waving melodiously.

Only a second – literally – after the doors shut, none other than Ted Garrett walked past them. He nodded shortly and continued on.

Stunned, Myles huffed, the other three men stared unbelieving at their supervisor. "Excuse me, Garrett?" D called and the tall man turned around.

"Yes Gans?" Garrett asked, "I have a meeting I'm late for."

"The one with the 'Three Musketeerettes?" Myles asked.

Garrett frowned, "Only if you're talking about the Board of Directors which I sincerely hope you're not." He excused himself and continued down the hall, leaving the quartet motionless, speechless and simply confused.

* * *

Tara struggled to open her front door while balancing the two grocery bags at the same time. She felt the lock give way to the key and the door flung open. She walked in and kicked the door shut. Dropping the bags on her kitchen counter she noticed the odd smell for the first time.

With a sniff and a frown Tara followed the stench, ending up at her closed bedroom door. _I thought I left the door open,_ she thought. Tara closed her hand around the doorknob and pushed the door open. She froze when the sight in front of her registered.

Sheep. Tara couldn't even see the floor there were so many.

_Where on earth–_" her eyes widened. "Bobby." Tara planted her fist on her hips.

The sound of countless 'baas' interrupted her findings.

With a sigh Tara began rubbing her throbbing temples when a sheep with a piece of paper taped to the wool slowly moseyed by. She bent down and gently pulled the note off, careful not to harm the soft – but smelly – animal. Tara unfolded the paper and read the note. _You owe me 20 bucks, sheila._ She let out a breath. A half smirk played at her lips when a thought struck her. _Kara!_

**_A/N: _Thanx for all the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8: Deja Vu

**_Dislaimer: _same as before**

**_A/N: _I got a question before, 'who is kara?', if ya remember earlier when sue and luce dragged tare to the formal wear store, the attendant was named 'kara'.**

**_Chapter 8: Déjà vu_**

Tara ran into the bullpen. "Sue!" She flung her arms around until she caught her attention. "Luce! I have great news! Actually, I think everyone should hear this!" All the heads looked up, each one as confused and worried as the next. "First of all, congrats to the guys for the prank. It was brilliant." She gave Lucy and Sue the rundown on what had happened the night before. "Anyways, ya know Kara, from that formal store you two held me hostage at?" The other women rolled their eyes, but nodded. "Well, it turns out they're a major fashion company, and they _always _use _wool_." Tara's grin expanded immensely as Bobby's eyes widened. "So, I called up Kara and told her about my new sheep – which are very cute, might I add – and she said that they would five me _300_ smackeroo's! For each and every one!" Tara squealed.

"300 for every sheep!" Lucy matched Tara's enthusiasm.

Tara bit her lip and nodded. "The worst part was trying to count them, but after that…I'm rich!" Sue, Lucy and Sue grabbed each other's arms and jumped up and in a circle, still screeching. "Can you say '_shopping spree_'!"

Bobby groaned and dropped his head on the back of his chair. "Mayday, mayday, our plane just crashed into the side of the mountain." Bobby mumbled.

"No survivors." Myles added, to taken aback to have the energy to show any expression. Jack was a different story, clutching his stomach from cramps he was trying and failing to control his laughter. He was enjoying it way too much to notice Bobby's death glare. D smirked and rolled his eyes in that adorable way he was known for. Even though it was the plan he had concocted, D really didn't mind if it backfired on them – well, on _Bobby_.

Tara released Sue and Lucy. "I almost forgot! I brought pizza for everyone, since now I can easily afford it." She ran over to her desk and revealed the take-out box. "Please don't eat it yet, in exactly one minute it's been 17 hours since I found the sheep in my bedroom and I'd like to celebrate my new found wealth with everyone." Tara first set a slice on her desk for herself, then handed one to Sue, Lucy and even Levi, then walked over to D's desk, then to Bobby, Myles and lastly Jack, offering the pizza to each. Tara grabbed her slice and counted down, looking at glancing at her watch, "3…2...1! Eat your pizza!"

In sync they took a bite and in sync the men leaned flew forward and spat out the sabotaged pizza. The three women burst out laughing, holding their arms across their stomachs. "You should've seen the looks on your faces!" Lucy said between contagious bursts of laughter.

Tara composed herself, "Actually, they can. I have it _all _on tape!" She ran to her desk and rewound the cassette. The 'spitting of food' replayed on the large television screen, causing the Tara, Lucy and Sue to turn red from another fit of laughter and the men to turn red from sheer embarrassment.

Tara, Sue and Lucy exhaled simultaneously. "Well, that was fun." Tara said with an almost dreamy smile.

Lucy nodded, "It really was, wasn't it?"

Sue smiled, "Unbelievably."

D peered at the pizza slice in his hand, "What did you put in here?"

"That is for me to know and for you to loose sleep over." Tara turned to Bobby, "But next time, Crash, don't call me, alright?"

The Australian man glared at her. "Don't worry about it," Jack answered in his stead, "I think Bobby learned his lesson."

"Bobby," Tara walked up to him with a piece of paper in her hand. "This is for you." She dropped it in his hands and turned away, leaving the bullpen. She was accompanied by Lucy and Sue, followed by Levi. Each one of them – including the Golden Retriever – were wholly enjoying their unsabotaged pizza.

Bobby eyes the paper suspiciously before opening it. A twenty dollar bill and a one dollar coin was inside the folded paper, along with a neatly written note. _Here's your 20, plus a little extra, now that I'm financially secure, thanks to you. P.S. You owe me a real date – Tara. _A smile spread across his face.

"What does it say?" Jack asked, now standing at his feet.

"Nothin' mate. Nothin' for you." Bobby stared into the hall where Tara had disappeared, although her cheerful laughter still filled his ears.

THE END

**_A/N: _Thanx for the reviews, please tell me how the ending was! thanks again!**


End file.
